


Journey

by Pheasant



Series: Fire Emblem: I Ship It! [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Canon Compliant, Haiku, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheasant/pseuds/Pheasant
Summary: Inigo's journey from post-Awakening to Post-Fates in haiku.





	Journey

 

The war is over

Peace showers down like the rain

Without war, he's lost

 

Dances lose meaning

Hands grow forever restless

Friend craves adventure

 

New call for new war

World far away from his reach

Heart calls out for home

 

New name, old habits

Familiar lies and tricks

Brand new surroundings

 

Old friends come along

The man who craves adventure

The harsh, pained woman

 

An old earring lost

Gift from his beloved friend

Now forever gone

 

New lord, new career

Could not have predicted this

What has he become?

 

War starts yet again

Old family feuds rise up

His lord suffers more

 

Many lives are lost

Owain barely holds him up

Under guilt's harsh weight.

 

Now home he has come

What has he had to become?

A murderer; cold.

 

Mother sees no change

Father welcomes him home

Only Owain knows

 

He is drowning fast

Fast under the weight of guilt

Cannot love this peace

 

Who is he, sans war?

Who was he with war raging?

A monster; always.

 

At night, slips away

Owain will miss him, but wait

For him, he returns.


End file.
